LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a solid state semiconductor device that can directly convert electrical energy to visible light. LED technologies provide many advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, strong practicability, high stability, short response time, long operational lifetime, etc. To promote low carbon life style, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications. LED lighting leads the development trend with high efficiency and environmental friendly lighting. The unique power supply and control method allow an easy integration of the LEDs with various intelligent controls and multimedia functions.
Nowadays, people often have remote video chat by computers or smart phones that include a webcam with related applications installed. Using a computer requires an external speaker and other devices so that people cannot move freely while chatting. When using a smart phone, due to the limitations of battery life, it is not convenient to video chat for a long period of time. Further, due to screen size limitations of the computers and cell phones, big screen video-chatting experience is not available.
LED lighting devices can be placed at various locations in a home environment. However, an LED lighting device merely for providing general lighting functions may not satisfy the needs of a smart home environment. To further promote smart applications of LED lighting devices to be integrated with smart home environment, and to bring new smart life experience to users, it is necessary to provide a smart LED lighting device with a related remote video chat system.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.